Regulators such as linear regulators and switching regulators are typically employed to provide a substantially constant output voltage or output current over a range of input voltages, input disturbances, output load changes, and/or the like. In particular, the ability of a regulator to provide a constant output in spite of input supply noise is commonly referred to as the power supply rejection ratio (PSRR). It is generally desirable for a regulator to have a high PSRR.